


i'll always choose you (even when i'm drunk)

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: He looks at his hand curiously, he’s always had a ring? He can’t remember.“Yeah.” The guy comes back into the bedroom, helps Stiles sit up and drink some water. “It’s your wedding ring.”“I’m married?” He yells, making the guy flinch. “I’m married!” He looks between his ring and the guy with pretty eyes in front of him. Oh, no. “I’m married.” He repeats, sadly. He doesn’t want to be married!“Are you – crying?” The guy asks, reaches out to touch Stiles’ face.“I don’t wanna be married!” He cries out. “I wanna marry you.”





	i'll always choose you (even when i'm drunk)

**Author's Note:**

> "Marino-Kun said: “the fuck? who are you?” Sterek plis ❤️ maybe drunk stiles and deputy Derek?"

_Stiles._

He remembers.

His name is  _Stiles._

“My name is  _Sh-tiles._ ”He tests it out. No, not right. “ _Sh-ties? Sh-ti?_ Stiles! _”_ He yells and then promptly begins laughing. It’s a funny word. “My name is funny.” He laughs again and looks around, he’s outside, yeah, he can see the street. And he’s – sitting down? On the ground? Why? He tries to stand up, fails.

Nope. He giggles. Maybe he should stay here and take a nap, he’s kind of tired. And hungry. Hmmn, pizza. “I want pizza.” He says. Where can he get pizza?

“Stiles!” Someone screams.

Hey, it’s his name! “I’m Stiles!” He yells. “I know that!” He laughs again when someone kneels in front of him. “I’m Stiles!”

“Yes, you are.” The guy says, mutters  _thank God_ and  _I told you to stay inside._ He has green eyes, Stiles likes green eyes.

“Your eyes are pretty.” He has pretty lips too, Stiles kind of wants to kiss them. “Can I kiss you?”

The guy closes his eyes, shakes his head. “Not now. Let me take you home first.”

“Why?” Stiles whines as the guy helps him stand up. Hmmnn, Stiles leans his head against the guy’s shoulder, it’s warm. It’s definitely nicer than the ground, maybe he should take a nap. “ _Hmmmnn_.” He sighs. “I like you.” He slurs, closing his eyes happily.

–

He startles awake when he feels someone messing with his shoes. “ _Gah!”_  He screams, jumping back and nearly falling off a bed. “The fuck? Who are you?” He keeps screaming, reaches for a pillow and throws it at the guy’s head.

“Stiles –” The guy starts, raising his hands, “calm down.”

“I’m calm!” He answers. Wasn’t he calm? He’s calm! The _calmest_! The  _most_  calm! The guy keeps staring at him. His eyes are green. “Green eyes.” He says, laughs when the guy raises an eyebrow. “Your eyes are pretty.” He reaches for the guy’s face, but it’s too far. He whines. Why is it that far? “Eyebrows.” He slurs and laughs.

“Oh my God.” The guy snorts. “You’re the worst.”

“ _I’m not!”_  Stiles cries out. “I’m the best! I–” hey! There’s a ring on his finger! “have a ring!” He looks at his hand curiously, he’s always had a ring? He can’t remember.

“Yeah.” The guy comes back into the bedroom, helps Stiles sit up and drink some water. “It’s your wedding ring.”

“I’m married?” He yells, making the guy flinch. “I’m married!” He looks between his ring and the guy with pretty eyes in front of him. Oh, no. “I’m married.” He repeats, sadly. He doesn’t want to be married!

“Are you – crying?” The guy asks, reaches out to touch Stiles’ face.

“I don’t wanna be married!” He cries out. “I wanna marry you.” He points at the guy’s eyebrows. “I like your eyebrows, and your eyes. Marry me?”

The guy blinks and starts laughing. Stiles likes his smile too.

“Fine.” He wipes Stiles’ tears, helps him under the covers. He smiles and kisses Stiles’ forehead. “In the morning, okay?”

Stiles touches his face, he kind of wants to stare at it forever. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Stiles falls asleep thinking about green eyes.

–

He wakes up five hours later with his head pounding and a kid jumping on him. “Dad, wake up! Daddy made pancakes!” Tom collapses on top of him, hides his face against Stiles’ neck. “You smell.” He complains, but doesn’t get up.

Stiles ignores his headache and smiles at his son. “I’m gonna take a shower later, buddy.” He starts to get up, smiles when he realizes Derek kept the drapes closed. He has the best husband.

“Daddy said you proposed to him again last night. Is it true?” Tom asks, following Stiles into the bathroom.

Stiles groans as he begins to get flashes from the previous night. Derek is never going to let him live that down. “I guess.” He answers, splashes cold water on his face and sighs in relief.

“Cool!” Tom yells, making Stiles flinch. “I’m gonna call grandpa and tell him you’re getting married  _again!_ ” He turns around and runs straight into Derek.

“Hey, hey!” Derek holds his arm. “No running inside, remember?”

“Sorry.” Tom mutters, rolling his eyes as he heads to the stairs.

“He’s getting that from you.” Derek points out, smiling as he looks at Stiles. “So?”

“Shu'up.” Stiles mutters, collapsing against Derek’s chest. “I’ll blow you every morning for the rest of the month if you forget about last night.”

Derek laughs, runs his hands over Stiles’ back. “You’ll do that anyway.” Yeah, okay. That’s true. “It’s good to know you’d choose me even when you’re drunk.”

“Duh.” Stiles pulls back, runs his fingers over Derek’s eyebrows, stares into his beautiful green eyes. “I’ll always choose you.”


End file.
